


Coffee

by pmajd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmajd/pseuds/pmajd





	Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, stressed out with college, seeks serenity in his favorite coffee shop. There, he meets a polite stranger but not without spilled coffee, a stained shirt and repeated apologies.

Two weeks left in the semester and Yuuri feels like he wants a reset of his whole life. Despite doing well in his past exams, bouts of inadequacy and anxiety just can't help but ball up inside of him. Unfortunately, he can't run to his Thai roommate, Phichit Chulanont, who's still in class and also facing the very same circumstance as he is.

 _At least Phichit knows how to handle his shit well. So why can't you?!_ Yuuri's mind yells at him. 

_Stop, okay. Just stop thinking! Deep breaths_ \- Yuuri fills his lungs - _and more deep breaths._

 _No, I just need a break_ , Yuuri tells himself. After he thinks he has collected himself, his feet are already leading him to his favorite building in the university, a quaint coffee shop near the campus library, before he's even aware of it.

He falls into his automatic routine of ordering the shop's famous cappucino and finding a seat near the windows. 

_Okay, you're doing great. Let's keep it up. I just want to enjoy this calm before the storm._ So that he could keep his thoughts from straying to the negative, he busies himself by looking at the peaceful and reassuring interior of the cafe. White christmas lights are thrown on the walls, near the ceiling. The walls are also littered with positive quotes such as "Believe in Yourself" and "Make it Happen" in curly loose handwriting. The floors are made of blue wooden panes, also bearing words of motivation.

Still in his own world, Yuuri didn't even notice the waiter setting his order down the table. He is surprised a bit after glancing down and seeing that his capuccino is already there. He takes a sip and immediately feels warmth all over his body. _Ahh, this is really the best._

Yuuri is alternating between enjoying the drink and admiring the majestic architecture of the linoleum white library, which fills the outside view, when he felt a rap followed by blistering heat on his right arm. He looks and is shocked, seeing the white foam on his shoulder and white liquid trickling down his elbow.

 _Ah, what the -_ He stood up and grabbed the tissues from the table to wipe down his body before angrily turning to the cause of distress.

A foreigner - not American and definitely not Japanese - stood near, wearing an equally shocked expression. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice bearing another language's accent. 

_Is that Russian?_ , Yuuri thinks. "It's. . . it's fine," Yuuri hears himself say as he tries to neutralize the building panic in his gut, feeling the attention of the whole room turn to them. "Just be careful next time."

A waiter is about to approach them but Yuuri signals that it's okay and asks for more tissues, to which the waiter complies quickly. The man who bumped into him is already kneeling down to dry the creamy spillage, which Yuuri only noticed then, on the floor with continued apologies directed at Yuuri. Almost all of the man's drink went to the floor but fortunately it didn't reach too far, making the clean-up easier.

After receiving the tissues, Yuuri helps the man and tries to reassure him that he is fine. _Not really but not like I have a choice, do I?_

Both men stand up after the floor has turned to a semblance of blue again. Suddenly, the man spoke. "I know you've told me that it's fine but I can't help it. Is there anything I can do to make up for this?"

Yuuri was struck with the request. _Yes, thanks to you, my peaceful time in my sanctuary has been ruined. I now don't know if it's still decent to wear this white shirt when I go out. I hate the sticky feeling on my arm. I feel all kinds of pissed._ However, Yuuri knows deep down that all these negative feelings are only caused by his moody personality, especially in hectic days like these, and would most likely disappear in the next five minutes. _And seriously. . ._ "I don't think it's necessary. You'd do me a bigger favor by just forgetting all of this. I really appreciate the concern," Yuuri politely declines.

The man looks unsatisfied for a second but immediately decides against it, probably noticing the impatience on Yuuri's face. He sighs and reluctantly says, "Okay, then. If we ever meet again, please don't hesitate to ask for help or anything." He says the last bit with a sincere smile on his face.

"Okay," Yuuri summons a smile on his face, returning the gesture. Yuuri's earlier impression on the man is slowly getting better.

"See you around," the man says, still with the crinkle in his eyes. He turns to his heel and walks past the doors of the coffee shop, until Yuuri cannot make out his retreating figure any longer. 

After the man has left did Yuuri only realize that he hadn't caught the foreigner's name, causing him to feel a slight pang of regret. But looking down on his table, there are two styrofoam cups. Picking up the one he doesn't recognize, he turns the cup to see if what he's looking for is there. A sigh of relief, followed by a chuckle, "Victor, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put my writing skills to a test and do anything productive for the christmas break. Mix my love for Victuuri in the equation, which resulted to this fic. A first-timer but I hope someone gets to enjoy this. Thank you!


End file.
